Snogging by Light, and Writing by Night
by missay
Summary: SLASH Just some cute lil' fluff that has some smoching and strawberry iceing chap stick. HarryOliver student & teacher rep. Rateing for possible latter chapters! Responce from imakeepers chalange. Chapter six up!
1. Chapter 1

**Snogging by Light, and Writing by Night**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. God knows I wish I did though.

Warnings: This has slash; it is a Harry/Oliver, Student/Teacher relationship. If you don't like it don't read.

((AN\ This is a challenge for imakeeper. I'm only going to post the first five chapters and they're extremely, extremely, short, but if you wish I can continue on.))

**Snogging by Light, and Writing by Night**

Harry James Potter, a 6th year Gryffindor, stood outside the flying lessons room. Waiting for the teacher, a Scottish lad who went by the name of Professor Wood.

He didn't have to wait long, because he was expected. Harry and Oliver had been having secret meetings since Oliver had given up Pro. Quicditch.

Oliver leaned down for a quick kiss, and then proceeded to pull the young teen into his classroom. Oliver opened his mouth to greet Harry, but the Gryffindor stopped him by meeting their lips yet again.

After a few blissful minutes, Harry pulled away for air. Oliver took advantage of his freedom and broke the silence that had over taken the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"God Potter, miss me much? I just saw you after my fifth lesson!"

"Yeah, that was what? Two hours ago!"

Oliver looked at the teenager for a moment, trying to decide if he was joking or not, but then he just pushed it off to hormones. He smiled, realizing that he sounded old, when just five minutes ago he was missing Harry just as bad, if not worse.

"Well, we've got a good 30 minutes before we head down to dinner. How was your day?"

Harry's jaw dropped. He stared, and desperately tried to tell himself that he was hearing things. Oliver Wood wasn't suggesting the fierce snogging for once?


	3. Chapter 3

"You've got to be kidding me! What'd you do, throw your mind out, as well as your common sense?"

Oliver blinked stupidly a few hundred times. And then he realized what Potter had meant. Normally he would have Harry pinned up against a wall snogging passionately by now. And why wasn't he?

"Um well I feel fine, it's just that we never really talk anymore, don't give me that look!"

Harry was seriously starting to wonder if there was something wrong. But he wasn't showing it, instead he was playfully glaring at Wood, and if the flying instructor was so dense as to think that he was actually mad then maybe he should be angry.

"Oliver, what are you going on about now, you know damn good and well that we keep in touch through letter, and save actual time of being together for snogging!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I know, I just want to spend some time with you when we're not kissing! Besides, my lips are getting chapped."

"Well, I've got some strawberry icing Chap Stick that you can borrow."

Harry paused for a second to dig in his jeans pocket underneath his school robes. Oliver was eyeing him like he had just been told a super awesome secret. Harry handed over a small tube of pinkish yummy ness.

"Go 'head, smell it, you know you want to."

Oliver's face was a light red as he took the cap off and put it up to his nose. A smile crossed his lips, as he swiped the Chap Stick over the slightly chapped lips.

"Here. Thanks, you're right, this time is too precious to waste on talking."

Harry's face lit up with happiness, it wasn't everyday that Oliver Wood admitted to him being wrong! But he still felt as if maybe Oliver was right. Harry glanced at the tube of yummy ness, and realized with a start that Oliver had licked it! His eyes darted back and forth from the Chap Stick to the chapped lips that belonged to Oliver.


	5. Chapter 5

A guilty expression soon appeared on Oliver's face.

"What, it just smelled so good!"

"That's not an excuse! Now you have to be punished!"

Oliver's cheeks lit to a bright red.

"You're right, I've been bad."

Harry thought about what Oliver might be implying and then just shrugged it off.

"Yep, now I'm not going to snog you until tomorrow. You can think about what you've done!"

Oliver looked as if he had been slapped, and not one of those playful slaps, no, this was one of those five minutes later it still burns things.

"Fine, but I want that letter on how your day was before I go to sleep tonight!"

Harry was about to say something of the same when Oliver turned around, picked up his papers and left the room.

((AN\\ Well, what do you think, review, maybe my sad excuse for chapters will get longer, that is if you like it!))


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Warnings: SLASH, if you don't like it don't read it. Rating is just to be safe.

((AN: Ok, I'm only going to continue this fic if my reviews double. It's ridiculous! I got 360 hits and only TWO reviews! That means all I need is FOUR! At the least.))

I want to thank: Kari-Hermione (your so sweet!) And imakeeper (hope you feel better! Sorry for nagging!) THANKS

Key 'shhhh'-thought (in head)

"Shhhh"-spoken (out loud)

shhhh-spoken in parsltounge (SP?)

_**Chapter 6**_

Oliver walked as fast as he could without looking as if he were jogging. He was embarrassed, yes, but he wasn't about to lose his dignity.

'Why am I the one who's leaving the room? It's MY office!'

Oliver was almost to the great hall doors when he heard his office door being slammed.

'Ok, now what is he up to, doesn't he understand that I don't want to talk to him at the moment?'

And within about two seconds Oliver could see Harry running up the hallway. His hair was waving every witch way and all Oliver thought was that the teen should get a hair cut. Not that it might look funny that Harry Potter the boy-who-lived was running as if the world had just ended.

"Oliv- I-I mean Professor Wood! And hello P-P-Professor Snape."

Oliver frowned, and then realized that Harry was speaking to some else behind him. He turned around and saw non other than the famous hook nosed Snape, who just happened to be in a crabby mood.

Snape all but spit out his response. "Potter, why are you addressing a staff member by his _fist_ name?" He walked a bit closer, towering over the 6th year student who was at a loss for words.

All Harry could do was gulp and rack his brain for a reasonable answer. Thankfully Oliver had something up his sleeve in case emergency. He took a long breath and started to explain his interesting and hopefully believable lie.

"Well, you see Sir, I told old Potter here that he could call me by my first name because he was a bit uncomfortable with Professor Wood. You know how we were both on the Gryffindor Quicditch team when I went here. Back then I would have the whole team call me either captain or Sir Boutylushios. As you could guess Potter was one of the ones who choose Sir Boutylushios.(Oliver paused for effect) I felt it safe to have him address me as Oliver."

Snape looked as if he was going to be sick, then again he looked like that a lot of the time. He was already walking away when he mumbled his ill reply. "whatever, just don't say that word around me again."

Oliver smiled at his triumph, then glanced at Harry. And of course the Burnet was about to bust with giggles. "Boutylushios! Oliver, I'd hate to say it but your arse isn't Boutylushios, it's just- Harry stopped when he saw the look of hurt on his secret boyfriends face.

A smile crossed Harry's face as he finished his sentence. "It's just plain old sexy. No lushios, sorry." Of course Oliver had known that he was joking, but he still had to explain himself. If not to be understood, then just for the fun of it.

"Now, that that's cleared up, what do you want?" Oliver stood there with his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer.

"I thought that it would be obvious, a good bye kiss, duh!"

The keeper blinked a few times, and just kind of stood there. "Are you telling me…"

Harry was now leaning forward to hear what Oliver was saying. "What was that?"

Oliver just continued on as if Harry never said any thing. "That you sprinted all the way down here just for a goodbye kiss?...And that I just told Snape that my arse was Boutylushios so that you could get a peck on the cheek?"

Now it was Harry's turn to blink and stand still. "Well, when you say it like that it sounds sort of bad, but if you could hear it in my head you'd understand. I mean you _ARE_ wearing my strawberry icing Chap Stick."

At this Oliver had smile, that or burst out laughing, so he smiled. "Right Potter, anything you say."

Oliver looked both ways of the hall, he already knew that no one was there or else they wouldn't of just had this conversation. But it was better to be on the safe side. He guided Harry over to a wall and slipped his arms around the young teen.

Harry's breath hitched as Oliver leaned over until his lips were a half cm away and whispered, "I still want that letter." With that he leaned in the rest of the way and brushed their lips together.

((AN: Well, what do you think? Sorry again for chaps 1-5 and their shortness. The rest of the chapters should be a least as long as this one. Most should be a bit longer. In the next few chaps Harry and Oliver will write the letters at night, and they snogg by light. Now do you people under stand the title? REVIEW. Good, bad, I don't care. I just want to know what you think about it!))


End file.
